Sara Makes The Call
by LycoX
Summary: In another time, Sara Lance makes a call to home from Hong Kong.


**Sara Makes**

 **The Call**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was an idea suggested by Dante 101 that is essentially a mirror universe of 'What If? Making The Call' that explores what if it was Sara in Oliver's place in Hong Kong who made that call to home?**

* * *

In one timeline, Oliver Queen had made a call to home after Maseo helped him get free of Waller only to get intercepted. In another, he successfully was able to call her and make it home several years earlier. But in another lifetime, it would be Sara Lance who wound up in Hong Kong and being forced to do what Amanda Waller wanted due to what Ollie had done on the island of Lian Yu during his first year there. Her time with the Yamashiros had certainly been an interesting one and she'd even found little Akio to be like a younger brother to her. Though she sometimes wondered if her own actions around Laurel had made the girl want to rip out her own hair. Sara had been picked up by Amanda Waller's men after she had been flushed out of the Amazo when it started to sink sometime later. Her time under Waller had shown she had a proficiency for the bo staff more then what she did for archery.

Tatsu would even teach her how to use a sword as well in the time she spent with the Yamashiros. Sara long felt that Waller's updates about her family, along with Ollie's was meant to somehow break her so that she'd be more subservient but it only further served to fuel her desire to get free of the woman who wanted her as her own personal assassin. And where as Oliver had tried emailing his family, Sara never did as she had feared what might happen if Waller decided to try and harm her's and Ollie's families. Something she'd never be able to forgive herself for if that happened. But when Maseo had to give up the Alpha Omega virus to China White, things would change pretty quickly.

Under the urging of Maseo to call her father and tell him she was alive and that she needed to get Moira Queen on the airwaves to talk about it, she had proceeded to go about doing just that. Albeit she had to make certain she wouldn't be found so easily by Waller's men and managed to come across a blonde wig that she had no choice but to steal for her needs. Along with a black leather jacket and a pair of shades that had been close by as well. Making her way to the nearest phone, she dialed a number long kept in her memory and hoped it was still in service.

" _Hello?_ " She breathed a sigh of relief when the phone was answered several rings later.

"Daddy! Its Sara and I'm trapped in Hong Kong!" Got out the girl in a rush.

" _Look, I don't know who the Hell you are but I don't care for this sick joke of y_ _e_ _rs!_ "

Ouch, she hadn't thought to even think about how he might react considering he was turning into a drunk according to Waller. "Daddy, I promise its not some sick joke. Its really me and I can prove it!"

A scoff could be heard over the line after that. " _Yeah? How ya gonna do that? And trust me when I say that when I find yer ass you'll be behind bars for a long time._ "

Sara couldn't help but sniffle a little over that as she tried to keep a lid on her emotions. Emotions that were quite frankly starting to be buried by the darkness she'd been exposed to for nearly 2 and a half years. "When I was a little girl you got me a Canary and I pretty much drove all of you crazy afterwards. Nobody outside of the family aside from Ollie even knows that story."

A muffled sob could then be heard over the phone line after that. " _Oh God, it really is you babygirl!_ "

She smiled at the happy filled voice of her father who no doubt also had tears coming down his eyes. "It really is! And daddy? I need you to get ahold of Mrs. Queen to help get me home." Something that might prove difficult considering the slight animosity the man had developed towards the Queens where Ollie was concerned.

"Not only that, but I need her to get on the airwaves and let people know I'm alive and in Hong Kong as its the only way to keep Them from keeping me under Their thumb."

Quentin was confused by that as he could practically hear the capital t's when it came to them and their. " _Baby, what? Who are ya talkin' about? Whose keepin' ya under their thumb!?_ "

Looking around just to be sure no one was coming her way with intent to stop her, she quickly told him that she couldn't say anything over the phone as they might be hearing their conversation. But that she would tell him what she could within reason once she got home. Sara also gave him a location for whoever was sent to brig her home to find her in as she had to stay hidden as much as possible until then. "So please hurry daddy!"

" _I will babygirl! I love you so much!_ "

"I love you too!" She then hung up despite not wanting to as she wanted to keep hearing her dad's voice but knew it wouldn't be wise to stay out in the open any longer then she had too.

In the end, it took two weeks before someone got to Sara and she was finally able to go home. Though a part of her dreaded it as she knew things were not going to be pleasant with Laurel, much the same with the Queen family due to Ollie being dead. To her surprise the one who came for her was her father himself, along with Walter Steele and Queen Consolidated's head of security Josiah Hudson. The reunion between father and daughter had been an emotional one that was short lived due to her worry of being found by Waller's men. And while her dad told her she was safe now, Sara wouldn't truly feel that way until she made it home safe and sound to Starling City.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ugh, we got water problems in this city. Which is just utterly fantastic. Anyways! Thanks once again to Dante 101 for the idea of this. Depending on the feedback for this I may do a full on story that will be similar to that of 'What If? Making The Call' but different in some respects since its Sara in the lead role instead of Oliver. R and R!**


End file.
